The present invention relates to a waste collection device.
It is known that the collection of solid urban waste is currently performed in an unsatisfactory manner: not only the method of leaving bags filled with rubbish in front of the door of houses, but also the method of inserting said bags and anything which must be disposed into bins arranged along roadways proximate to the sidewalks, in fact create inconvenience for the population from a both aesthetic and hygienic point of view.
In particular, bins furthermore create hindrances to traffic and barriers for the passage of handicapped people, and are also a target for vandalism.
Known collection methods have the further disadvantageous characteristic of entailing a considerable use of labor of the assigned operators.
It should be furthermore added that the problem of collection and pre-storage affects not only solid urban waste but also hospital and industrial waste in general, both liquid and solid.